The 20th May
by HappyBirthdayKelly
Summary: This story is my present to Kelly for her 15th birthday today! So Kelly, are you creeped out yet? You should be. I wrote you into a fic! Anyone else is more than welcome to read this but you may not understand it all!


**Hello! This is a story written specifically for one person but even if you're not Kelly, feel free to read this! I did upload it onto the Internet after all. It's kind of a crossover of about ten fandoms... :) Enjoy!**

The TARDIS, which had materialised in the middle of Camelot's courtyard, was being treated with the utmost suspicion. Uther, who had been awoken the previous night by the sound of it appearing and had rushed to his window, had been horrified at the blatant display of magic in his kingdom, and so had given the order for the box to be burned.

The next morning however, it was still there, bold as brass and very blue in the heart of Camelot's courtyard. The king had been furious, and had shouted at the guards to set it on fire, but the nameless and seemingly useless men protested that the box wouldn't burn. Disbelieving, Uther lit a torch and marched into the square. It was early, yet many people hurried about their business under the wavering sun, the market place as busy as ever. Uther stormed towards the box, and, after confirming that it was made of wood, held the flame to the door.

He jumped back in shock as the door was flung open and a man wearing the most unusual clothing stepped out.

"Do you mind?" demanded the strange man. "You can't just burn - wow, hello!" Uther was taken aback as the man's demeanour changed abruptly. "Look at you!"

The man sprang out of his box in a most childlike way and approached Uther, marvelling st his imperial clothing. Uther stepped back and cried, "Guards! Sorcery is at work here! Arrest this man!"

A look of dawning realisation appeared on the man's face.

"Oh," he said slowly. "You're King Uther. Probably should have seen that coming."

Uther drew his sword. The man stepped back into the box.

"Never mind, I'll come back later." he said quickly, then stepped back and swung the door shut in the king's face. The guards, who for some reason had disappeared until this point, came running towards their king.

"The sorcerer tries to hide in this box," spat the king. "He is an abomination and-"

But Uther's usual 'sorcerer' speech was interrupted by an indescribable noise. Uther swung around to see the box vanishing into thin air.

The next day, Merlin was actually picking herbs for Gaius (he did have to do that sometimes) when the box appeared next to him. The man opened the door and peeked out.

"Doctor!" Merlin said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Merlin, thank goodness. I think Uther wants to have me executed."

Merlin rolled his sparkling transparent azure orbs and fiddled with his neckerchief.  
"What do you need?"

"Your help. It's important. Come on!"

Merlin put down the bundle of herbs he had been holding and followed the Doctor into the ship.

When the TARDIS next materialised, it was in a garden. Merlin, having travelled a lot with the Doctor, looked around at the swimming pool, the table and chairs, and the climbing frame.

"When are we? 2010?"

"Close. The 20th May, 2013."

"And why exactly are we here?" asked Merlin, looking around again. There was nothing sinister about the place at all. The house looked pleasant, and the garden was pretty.

At that moment, two men came out of the house carrying a large table. The taller of the pair had wavy hair and was extremely muscular. The other looked just as strong, although his biceps were not quite as defined.

"Ah!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Here they are. Merlin, meet Sam and Dean."

The men put down the table and approached.

"Merlin?" said Sam. "As in the Merlin?"

"Hey, how's it going," asked Dean, nodding to Merlin who smiled back. He was confused by their accents - similar to Morgana's in a way, but different. Sam was looking awestruck.

"There's tons of lore about you! I've read pages and pages - this is an honour!"

Merlin smiled embarrassedly and turned to the Doctor for help, but Dean stepped in.

"Alright Sammy, cool it. You're letting your nerd show."

Merlin, still with no idea why he was there or even where 'there' was, looked at the Doctor again.

"So why are we here?" he asked, and the Doctor's face lit up.

"Oh yes! We need your help with something."

"What? A sorcerer? A dragon?"

Dean stared. "You can deal with dragons?"

Merlin shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'm a dragon lord. Last one, actually."

Sam's eyes were wide as he recalled all the research he had done into dragon lords, but he remained silent for fear of being teased again.

"Well...it's not a dragon or anything like that," said the Doctor, "but we are having a great deal of trouble with it. Let me explain..."

Ten minutes later, the garden looked completely different. Merlin had conjured shimmering bunting that faded between pendragon red and gold and back again every few minutes; the hedge had been replaced by a sunlit forest; and where the climbing frame had been stood a medieval castle reminiscent of Camelot.

Sam was sitting on the grass, watching in wonder as Merlin magicked blue orbs of light and set them dancing into the darkening sky. Dean just looked confused.

"And just how did you fit a castle and a forest into the garden?" he asked.

Merlin gestured to the TARDIS.

"I used the 'bigger on the inside' idea from the ship. The garden's perimeter is exactly the same, but now there's - what's wrong?"

As he had been talking, Dean and Sam had locked eyes in horror and stared at him.

"Ship?" said Sam. You don't mean..."

"Is Becky here?" Dean's eyes were shifting around the garden in suspicion. Now Merlin was really confused.

"The Doctor's ship? The TARDIS?" It's bigger on the inside..."

"Oh." The brothers relaxed visibly. "We thought you meant..."

As Dean explained the alien concepts of fangirls and the Internet, Merlin grew steadily more terrified if this modern world. It seemed like a very strange place indeed.

Once the garden was fully decorated, Merlin stood back to look at his handiwork. It was truly magical, for want of a better word. Banquet tables covered in delicious food courtesy of those mysterious elves in the kitchen from "Hogwarts" (it sounded most intriguing, the Doctor had promised to take him for a visit) and two young men with matching hair cuts had set up what Merlin was told was called a 'sound system' to play music. It had taken the sonic screwdriver to get it working though, because one of the young men had managed to break the equipment.

"Yet another reason why Dan's a fail!" Phil had laughed.

Dean had been disappointed to find that among the delicacies and treats prepared by the house elves, there was not one single pie. However, a mysterious man in a trench coat (although Merlin was later informed that it was, in fact, an overcoat) had appeared as if from no where with a steaming apple pie in his hands and passed it to Dean. After the pair of men - Merlin was informed that the overcoat man was called 'Cas' - had stared into each other's eyes for a good three minutes, Merlin began to feel uncomfortable and went to find the Doctor. He looked around for a while, introduced himself to Percy and Harry who seemed to have hit it off, and then saw a very confused looking young couple in the corner.

"I know it's weird Tris," the boy was saying, "but it'll be fine. The Doctor can take us back to the future later."

"Oh!" said Katniss. "Are you from a dystopian future too?"

When Merlin did eventually find the Doctor, the enigmatic man was deep in conversation with a warrior named Tyrion, who Merlin immediately liked. They discussed battle strategies and such things for a while (Merlin had picked up a thing or too from numerous battles with Arthur) before the sounds of a car were heard and everyone in the enlarged garden went quiet.

There was a slam as a car door was shut, then conversation could be heard from the front of the house. The guests waited silently, looking around at each other. The Doctor whispered to Merlin, who nodded, then used his special Druidic telepathic powers to tell everyone to pick a hiding place. It was quite comical, seeing everyone suddenly start in unison as the warlock's voice echoed in their heads.

Merlin scurried to the forest and hid behind a tree. From where he was stood he could see that a ginger boy and a bushy-haired girl had had the same idea. Peeking out, he saw a blonde girl, about fifteen, walking out into the garden. He strained his ears and caught a bit of conversation. She seemed to be yelling to someone in the house.

"But why?" The girl called. "Ghostfacers is on Mum, I don't want to miss it - _oh_!"

Eyes landing on the magical forest, the girl's mouth fell open. She turned around and saw the castle, and the beautiful decorations adorning the garden. The Doctor sprang out from behind the TARDIS and yelled "_surprise_!" but unfortunately he had forgotten to tell anyone else to do this so he looked a bit strange.

The girl blinked.

"What have you done to my garden?" she asked.

"Um, well...everyone, come out now and yell surprise!"

"What?" said the girl, but she was interrupted by all of her favourite fictional characters jumping out from behind trees, under the table, or the pool in Percy's case.

"_SURPRISE_!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy birthday Kelly!" said the Doctor, smiling at her growing amazement.

"Um...thanks? Wow, this is so cool! But... I don't understand what's going on."

Sherlock sighed. "I would have thought that would be a fairly simple deduction: We are in a fanfiction. There are many fictional characters here from all different timelines and worlds, and some of them are even dead in their own stories. Judging by the lack of description of you, I'd say that this fanfiction is being written by one of your friends who know what you look like but would find it odd to describe you in any way other than your hair colour. I'd say that this friend hasn't got much money - probably a result of spending too much on herself- so they're trying to make up for it by throwing you a huge party in a story."

There was a pause.

"That...that was amazing," said John.

Sherlock glanced at him, then looked up at the sky.

"Well?" He called. "Did I get it right?"

_'Yes! Hi Kelly, I'm guessing you know who this is. It is pretty obvious that it's Katie, if you hadn't realised that I'd be a bit worried.' _saidthe narrator

Kelly was looking very confused. Castiel approached her an offered her a sandwich. She took it, smiling at him and then went a bit too far and stroked his overcoat in wonder. Dean narrowed his eyes and Kelly let go.

"Sorry," she whispered. Looking up at the sky, she called, "Hey Katie. You are a wonderful person, wow you are SO cool!"

_I_ _know_, replied the narrator. _I am just so cool. But anyway, have a happy birthday! From me x_

So for the rest of the night, Kelly met her favourite characters (and also Dan and Phil who, ok aren't fictional characters at all but whatever. Don't ruin it.) and had lots of fun and it was all awesome and wonderful. Once all the food had been drunk and the drinks had been eaten, Merlin, Hermione, and Castiel put the garden back to normal. Then Doctor took everyone back to their own stories in the TARDIS, and Kelly went inside.

"That was mental," she murmured as she went to see her pet bird, Stig. But when she got there, she found someone else in there with him. The tiny dragon chirruped up at her, then coughed and spat a flame. Kelly's eyes widened yet again, then she looked up at the ceiling.

"Really?" She asked.

_Oh come on, _replied the narrator. _You love dragons! Danaerys or whatever her name is sent it for you. Tyrion dropped it off on her behalf. Have fun raising her!_

**THE** **END**

**The above is all completely true. Clearly. This all happened.**  
**I would go on and give it a proper ending but Kel I really really have to revise now so hope you enjoyed!**

**Please don't lock me up, I'm not mental, honest... :)**

**So! Kelly, I hope you had a fab birthday, and anyone else reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! You can check out my normal profile which is Kalia of Camelot and Kelly's is GoldenPhoenix864 for Merlin/Potter stuff if you feel like it!**

**_bye! X_**


End file.
